Le Pari
by Romania
Summary: Quand Derek pari avec Casey et que ce pari tourne mal ou bien? , quand les sentiments s'en mêle et que plus rien n'a de sens. Le coeur à ses raisons que la raison ignore! Derek/Casey pour le meilleur et pour le pire!
1. Enjeux

Fic: Le Pari

Couple: Derek/Casey ( même si ça ne parait pas au début)

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...

Bon, depuis que j'ai vu l'épisode où Derek et Casey font un pari, cette fic me trotte dans la tête, alors autant la poster :P C'est ma première fics sur Derek alors s'il y a quoi que ce soit qui cloche, vous gêner pas.

Kiss et bonne lecture

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**Enjeux**_

-Je te pari que…

Cette phrase qui avait le don de l'exaspérer au plus haut point, Casey l'avait trop souvent entendu ses derniers jours.

À qui la faute? Derek.

Derek Ventury, son exaspérant, mais oh combien attirant demi-frère, était l'investigateur de cette vague de paris.

La raison? Derek adorait gagné. Toutes les victoires, même les plus minimes, étaient une bonne occasion de montrer sa « supériorité » et de flatter son ego.

Résultat? Toute la famille s'y était mise. D'abord Edwin, qui prenait toujours, ou presque exemple sur son aîné, suivit de Marti. Puis ce fut sa propre sœur Lizzie, qui était d'ailleurs la cible des paris d'Edwin, qui attrapa la maladie des paris. Depuis peu, même Georges pariait avec sa mère!

Pour Casey s'en était trop! Il fallait que ça cesse au plus vite.

Cet après-midi, en discutant avec son amie Émilie, elle avait eut une idée lumineuse.

- Je sais! Pour que Derek cesse de parier pour un rien, il faudrait qu'il perde un pari! Sa série de victoire brisée, il se désintéressera de cette méthode.

- Et comment faire pour que cela se produise, avait demandé Émilie.

- Ça je m'en occupe! Je vais parier avec lui…et gagné!

Voilà pourquoi elle, Casey Macdonald, se trouvait devant la chambre de son demi-frère prête à mettre son plan à exécution.

XxX

J'allais frapper à la porte pour entrer dans le repère de la bête sauvage…euh de Derek quand la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même dévoilant mon demi-frère. Un éclat de surprise passa dans ses yeux avant de disparaître, remplacée par un air amusé.

- Tient, je pari que tu voulais me voir!

Non, mais quel gamin quand même. Exaspérée j'ai levé les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer.

- Y aurait-il une autre raison pour laquelle je serais devant toi sinon?

Un sourire victorieux vient orner les lèvres de l'aîné des Ventury alors qu'il demandait :

- Que puis-je faire pour te déplaire?

C'est fou comment Derek pouvait m'énerver en si peu de temps. Réprimant un flot de paroles qui nous aurait menés au bord d'une dispute et ce même s'il les aurait mérités, je me suis concentrée sur la raison de ma venue. Il ne me fallait pas perdre de vue mon objectif tout de même.

- Je veux parier avec toi!

Le tout dit sur un ton assurer. Sans l'ombre d'un doute il allait accepter.

- D'accord.

Qu'est-ce que je disais? C'est si facile…il est tellement prévisible!

- Alors si je…

Un rire moqueur se fit entendre. Il se moquait de moi? De nouveau je fis taire l'exaspération qui montait en moi pour river mon regard dans le sien.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas pouvoir dicter les enjeux Case? Après tout c'est toi qui veux parier avec moi!

Ma réponse? Un regard noir. Néanmoins, il sourit preuve qu'il contrôlait totalement la situation. Je n'avais pas le choix.

- Bien, cédais-je. Mais (je repris avant qu'il ne puisse parler) ce ne doit pas être 1 : De nature dégoutante, 2 : Lourd de conséquence ou3 : Criminel compris?

Derek leva les mains avant d'acquiescer. Il avait encore gagné et ça le réjouissait.

- De toute façon ce n'était pas ce que j'avais en tête! Tu vas bien à la fête chez Ben demain soir?

Quelle question! Ben, un gars plus ou moins populaire, mais connu de tous, était celui qui donnait les meilleurs fêtes. Au programme, piscine, musique, jeux…alcool…

- Oui et alors…

- Voilà l'enjeu. Je te pari que tu ne boiras pas assez ce soir là pour être saoule!

- Quoi?

Il se fiche de moi! Il sait bien que je DÉTESTE l'alcool, que je ne bois jamais!

- Si tu perds tu devras faire mes quatre volontés pendant deux semaines.

Ça lui plairait hein?

- En d'autre termes je serai ton esclave personnel c'est ça.

- Exact.

Je n'ai pas donnée ma réponse tout de suite, bien qu'elle fût évidente. Encore une fois je ne pouvais pas reculer. Si je refusais, tout le monde continuerait de parier sans arrêt, si j'acceptais et que j'avais le malheur de perdre…

Réfléchit Casey…

- Bon d'accord. À une condition!

- Ce que tu voudras…

- Si JE gagne TU devras faire ce que Moi je veux durant deux semaines. À prendre ou à laisser.

Derek lui ne réfléchit pas, preuve qu'il était trop sur de lui. Ça le perdra tôt ou tard…

- J'accepte! Mais ne rêve pas, ça ne risque pas d'arriver!

- C'est ce qu'on verra, ai-je conclu en tournant les talons pour se rendre dans ma propre chambre, un sourire aux lèvres.

J'allais gagner.

J'en étais convaincue.

À nous deux Derek!

Bon voilà la fin de ce chapitre.

À la prochaine pour un autre.

Une tite review fait toujours plaisir

Kiss,

Romania


	2. Game, pas game

Disclamer: les persos ne sont pas à moi ( dommage car ils seraient déjà en couple ces deux là :P)

_Fjudy:_ Ma première revieweuse. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu et que tu aimeras la suite

_Kamomille:_ La fête, pour vous servir :P

_Sam:_ Le prochain chapitre? Tout de suite très chère!!

_Otaku-chan:_ Le gagnant du pari c'est pas pour tout suite, mais j'avoue avoir de la difficulté à choisir. Contente d'être la 8e fic, moi aussi je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez!!

_lily forever:_ C'est chose faite :P J'espère que ça te plaira.

À vous tous, merci pour les review. Big Kiss!

Et maintenant le ch.2...

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Game, pas game**_

Le lendemain, vendredi, Casey alla rejoindre son amie Émilie à sa case.

- Em, tu viens toujours à la fête de Ben?

- Bien sur, répondit son amie, surprise que Casey pose la question.

Enfin, la fête de Ben était L'Évènement à ne pas manquer. Pour rien au monde un étudiant digne de ce nom n'aurait loupé cette soirée.

- Pourquoi?

- Et bien figure toi que j'ai parié avec Derek que j'allais me saouler à cette fête!

- Tu peux répéter?

Émilie était complètement incrédule. Casey, sa meilleure amie de toujours qui détestait l'alcool, se saouler? On était dans la quatrième dimension?

- T'a parfaitement comprit. Et c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de ton aide.

La réponse que lui donna son amie surprit vraiment Casey :

- Derek.

- Quoi Derek?

- Je pari que vous parliez de moi.

La jeune femme se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec les yeux noisette de son demi-frère. Ils étaient très proche, assez pour qu'elle sente son souffle dans son cou.

Trop proche!

Beaucoup trop!

Reprenant constance, Casey repoussa Derek et, sans répondre, attrapa Émilie par le bras et l'entraîna plus loin malgré les protestations de celle-ci.

- Hey, tu me fais mal!

- Désolée, mais il fallait que je m'éloigne de ce type.

- Je ne te comprends pas, Derek est si…

- Exaspérant, énervant, gamin?

- Casey!

Cédant la jeune femme changea de sujet. De toute façon elle et Émilie ne seraient jamais d'accord sur le sujet Derek.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide…

XxX

Le soir venu Casey s'habilla pour se rendre à la fête. Maillot noir, camisole rose et short foncé. De toute façon elle ne garderait pas ses vêtements longtemps. Ben, en plus d'avoir une grande cour arrière, avait une superbe piscine creusée et s'était sans parler du spa.

Légèrement maquillée, elle remonta ses longs cheveux bruns avec une pince puis se regarda dans le miroir.

Pas mal.

Pendant un bref, très bref, instant elle se demanda si Derek penserait comme elle en la voyant. Puis, jugeant sa pensée ridicule et plus d'être complètement inutile, elle quitta sa chambre pour descendre les escaliers là où l'attendait son demi-frère.

Et oui, il était son moyen de transport, rien à faire. Elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

- J'ai presque failli attendre, fut la première remarque de Derek lorsqu'elle fut dans son champs de vision.

Il n'avait pas envoyé cette réplique tout de suite, prenant une dizaine de seconde pour regarder sa demi-sœur de la tête au pied. Ensuite il avait eut se sourire moqueur qui chassa la vive trace d'intérêt de son regard. Celle-ci ne fut pas remarquer par Casey qui regardait aussi son demi-frère.

- Pauvre chou, fut la réponse de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle enfila ses ballerines et quitta la maison.

XxX

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot pendant toute la durée du trajet se jetant l'un et l'autre des regards de biais quand l'autre ne regardait pas. Pourtant, quand Casey voulu quitter la voiture une fois à destination, Derek l'en empêcha, barrant les portières.

- C'est quoi, tu comptes m'enfermer pour gagner ton pari? Questionna la jeune femme.

- En fait ce n'est pas ce que j'avais derrière la tête, mais c'est une idée, répondit son demi-frère avec un sourire moqueur made from Derek.

Ce sourire ne laissait jamais rien présager de bon et Casey en avait souvent fait les frais. Pas aujourd'hui. Sans entrer dans son jeu, elle répondit :

- Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux exactement?

- Simplement te rappeler que je t'ai à l'œil. J'ai hâte à demain! Je pense que je vais commencer par te faire, faire mon ménage puis…

Casey soupira.

- Tu n'as pas encore gagné. Alors tu me laisse sortir?

- Avec grand plaisir.

Le jeune homme s'avança doucement vers Casey, s'approchant de plus en plus d'elle. Pétrifiée, elle n'osa bouger. Il n'allait pas….

Il n'allait pas…

Levant la tête, elle se prépara à recevoir un baiser qui ne vint jamais. Derek, en fait, n'avait qu'ouvert sa portière.

- Madame est libre!

Regard noir de la part de Casey qui sorti de la voiture, furieuse. Nouveau sourire de Derek.

- Pour l'instant…

XxX

La fête battait de son plein. Tout le monde s'amusait. Dans la piscine, Casey et Émilie nageait se faisant de temps en temps, aborder par de beau nageur tout cela sous le regard indéchiffrable de Derek.

- Il nous regarde toujours, demanda Casey pour la énième fois alors qu'Émilie acquiesçait.

- Il ne te quitte pas du regard, s'intéressant à peine à la blonde à ses côtés.

Émilie rit un peu tout en détournant son regard de l'aîné des Ventury.

- Tu sais, si j'ignorais la raison qui le pousse à agir ainsi, je penserais qu'il est amoureux de toi…

Sans écouter, Casey s'était retournée pour croiser le regard de Derek puis celui, rageur, de la blonde.

- Non, mais c'est qui celle là.

Émilie s'autorisa un nouveau rire avant de compléter.

-…et toi de lui.

XxX

Les deux amis délaissèrent la piscine, presqu'à regret pour se rendre sur la piste de danse. Bientôt, emportée par la musique, Casey ne pensa plus à rien. Ni à Derek, ni au pari, encore moins au fait que tout le monde où presque, était toujours en maillot, ce qui, habituellement, l'intimidait.

Puis la magie fut rompue par une voix reconnaissable entre mille qui faisait :

- Tic, tac…

Fine allusion au temps qui passe. Oui, c'est vrai le pari! Elle devait gagner. Donnant un coup de coude derrière elle en direction de Derek qui esquiva avant de retourner, mise de rien, flirter avec la jolie blonde, Casey se rendit au « bar » et demanda une bière. Tim, le gars qui tenait le bar le temps de la fête la dévisagea avant d'accéder à sa requête.

Un air de défi dans les yeux, la jeune femme s'accota contre le mur de la maison et regard en direction de Derek et de cette blonde qui dansait. À ce moment son demi-frère tourna la tête dans sa direction et son regard allant glisser sur sa main qui tenait la bouteille.

Puis il planta de nouveau son regard dans le sien et articula sans un mot :

- Pas game…

- Game, fut la réponse de Casey qui cala sa bouteille.

* * *

_Voilà voilà, la fin de ce chap._

_Pour vous une tite preview de la suite:_

_à lire prochainement:P ( dans le courant de la semaine si tout va bien)_

_Kiss_

_Romania_


	3. Jalousie et proposition

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Kamomille:** J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu :P

**Otaku-chan**: Pas game voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas capable de le faire! Sinon, pour le vainceur du pari c'est dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu ne sera pas déçue!

**Lily forever:** Merci beaucoup !! Bonne lecture

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**Jalousie et proposition**_

En voyant sa demi-sœur caller la bouteille Derek ne s'inquiéta pas le moins du monde. Bien sur, ça le surprit, mais, fidèle à son habitude, il était confiant. Ce n'était pas une bière qui allait faire gagner son pari à Casey. Il en faudrait plus pour être saoule.

De son côté, Casey camoufla une grimace en reposant la bouteille vide. Elle avait bu trop vite et la tête lui tournait. Émilie la rejoint sur ces entre-faits.

- Case, ça va?

- Oui…va m'en chercher une autre.

- Je ne crois pas que c'est…

Une bonne idée allait terminer Émilie, mais Casey, bien décidée à gagner la coupa.

- On s'en tient au plan. De toute façon tu es là…il ne m'arrivera rien.

À contrecœur, Émilie alla chercher une autre consommation à Casey, se promettant de ne pas la quitter des yeux, quoi qu'il arrive…

XxX

La soirée battait de son plein et tout le monde s'amusait. La masse d'invité s'étendait dans toute la maison et certain couple étaient déjà montés à l'étage. Assise sur le divan, Casey semblait rayonnant. Elle n'avait bu que trois bière, mais, comme c'était la première fois, elle se sentait pas mal « feeling ». Émilie, assise à ses côtés, s'assurait qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises, mais, les consommations aidant, un besoin pressant se fit ressentir chez la jeune femme. Elle tenta de le faire taire, sans y arriver.

- Case, il faut que je m'absente quelques minutes. Tu restes ici, hein?

- Um…sans problème.

Émilie, à demi rassurée par le ton assurer de Casey, se leva pour se dirigée vers la salle de bain en lança un :

- Je reviens tout de suite.

…

Prendre la décision de laisser Casey avait été la plus difficile de sa vie et, en contournant la masse de personne pour retourner là où elle avait laissé son amie elle se demanda si elle n'aurait pas dut l'amener avec elle. Au moment où elle se disait qu'elle paranoyait, Émilie vit le fameux divan.

Aucune trace de Casey…

XxX

Peu de temps après le départ d'Émilie, Casey commença à s'ennuyer. Alors, pour passer le temps elle se leva et alla inviter le garçon le plus proche. C'était Ben justement. Grand, brun aux yeux verts, il était vraiment beau.

Ce n'est pas Derek mais…

Aussi rapidement que cette pensée était venue, Casey la chassa. Elle devait être plus avancée qu'elle le croyait pour qu'elle pense à son demi-frère de cette manière! (ben oui on y croit tous :P).

Ben accepta son invitation et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse, dehors…

Derek était en train de danser avec une énième fille quand il entendit des brides de conversation venant de la blonde de plus tôt et d'une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Regarde comment elle se frotte sur lui, disait la blonde. Une vraie salope!

- Claire! Elle le chauffe tellement! C'est à croire qu'elle veut coucher avec lui!

- Remarque, ce n'est pas lui qui va se plaindre.

- Elle me fait penser à quelqu'un.

- Qui ça?

Derek, intrigué sans savoir pourquoi, tourna la tête dans la direction où regardait les filles pour voir une brunette danser de manière très subjective avec Ben.

- Tu vas rire, tu sais cette BCBG dont je t'avais parlé.

Le terme que la blonde utilisa pour définir la fille poussa Derek à regarder plus attentivement la brune qui se tournait lentement vers lui.

C'est fou ce qu'elle ressemble à…

Au moment où il se faisait cette réflexion la jeune femme tourna son visage vers lui.

- Casey!?

C'était sa demi-sœur qui dansait avec Ben? Qu'est ce qui lui prenait? Et Ben qui se laissait faire, poussant même l'insulte à mettre ses sales pattes sur la taille de Casey. Alors là, pas question.

Faisant fit des protestations, il se fraya un chemin entre les danseurs pour rejoindre le « couple ». Il y arriva au moment où Ben demandait :

- Ça te dirait de visiter ma chambre?

Casey, si elle eu l'intention de dire oui, ne pu jamais le faire car Derek, à se moment là, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ben et lança :

- Karen t'attend dans le spa. Tu peux pas lui fausser compagnie n'est ce pas.

Karen, du type pom-pom girl, grande élancée et surtout qui à des formes juste là où il faut. Ben hésita un quart de seconde puis, en voyant le regard entendu de Derek, prit sa décision.

- Désolé Case…

Derek tiqua à cette appellation, mais ne dit rien.

- …il faut que j'y aille.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, embrassa Ben sur la joue avant de dire avec un sourire :

- On remettra ça!

- Pour sur, fut la réponse de Ben qui s'éclipsa laissant les deux jeunes gens seul au milieu de la piste de danse.

La brunette perdit son sourire au moment même où Ben disparut. Furieuse elle se tourna vers Derek et ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, mais déjà le jeune homme l'entrainait plus loin en disant :

- Si tu veux faire une scène, autant que ce ne soit pas en public.

Il l'amena ainsi, main dans la main, jusqu'à la voiture et voulu la faire entrer,

- Pas question. Je reste ici.

Casey croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et défia Derek du regard. Celui-ci, pas d'humeur à discuter, répondit sur un ton sans appel :

- Il est très tard. On doit rentrer. Arrête de faire l'enfant.

Dans un sens, l'ainé des Ventury trouva étrange que ce soit lui qui dise ça.

- Rentre-toi, moi je retourne m'amuser.

- Pour te jeter dans les bras du premier venu? Ricana Derek.

- Je ferai bien ce que je veux Derek Ventury. Et puis je ne me jette pas dans les bras du premier venu!

- Ha non, et avec Ben c'était quoi? Oh, ça te dirait de venir visiter ma chambre?

En parlant, Derek s'était rapproché de sa demi-sœur. Elle commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Était-ce si mal de vouloir empêcher qu'elle souffre?

- Dégage, fit Casey en le repoussant, elle aussi étant énervée.

Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient seuls devant la maison et avec la musique on ne les entendaient pas parler.

- Non!

Derek était revenu à sa position initiale et, comme Casey, avait aussi croisé les bras.

- Il faut toujours que tu gâches tout, que tu m'empêche de faire ce que je veux! Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu prends plaisir à gâcher le mien?

Casey avait crié, pointant un doigt accusateur en direction de Derek qui ne bougea pas. Il écouta les accusations, qui lui firent plus de mal qu'il voulait bien l'admettre, sans émettre un son.

- Pourquoi?

La voix de Casey était presque un murmure. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Derek s'avança et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme se laissa allée à cette étreinte alors qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille :

- Parce que j'en mourrais si jamais il t'arrivait malheur.

- Derek, murmura-t-elle sans savoir quoi dire.

Dans son esprit, rien n'était clair. Elle ne savait même plus si elle lui en voulait ou…

Ou quoi au juste? Elle ne savait pas.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, jusqu'à ce que Derek rompe leur étreinte.

- On rentre? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

La brune hocha la tête et s'engouffra dans la voiture.

XxX

Pendant le trajet, Casey sembla s'endormir et sa tête glissa sur l'épaule de Derek qui eut un sourire tendre. Il se reprit rapidement, même si personne ne pouvait le voir et se concentra sur la route.

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement chez eux et, Derek l'aidant, Casey monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle avait chaud et se sentait fatiguée. Son lit fut le bienvenue et c'est heureuse qu'elle le rejoignit. L'aidant à s'allonger, Derek s'assura qu'elle allait bien. Ceci fait il la regarda dormir, du moins il croyait qu'elle dormait, et, prit d'une impulsion, il l'embrassa sur le front avant de tourner les talons.

- Derek, entendit-il faiblement avant de quitter la pièce.

Il revint donc sur ses pas comme Casey s'assoyait sur son lit.

- Tu devrais t'allonger.

- Chut, fut la réponse de la jeune femme qui l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Surprit, le jeune homme se laissa faire avant de répondre au baiser qui se fit de plus en plus pressant. Allongé sur son lit, Casey attirait toujours Derek de sorte que, lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits avant de perdre pied et de commettre une grosse connerie, il était complètement allongé sur elle.

- Fait moi tienne, murmura Casey en le voyant hésité.

Derek du se faire violence pour ne pas accéder à sa requête et pour s'éloigner d'elle. Devant son air interrogateur, il dit simplement :

- Tu es saoule!

Elle secoua la tête alors il surenchérit :

- Et tu de déteste. Demain tu l'aurais regretté. Ta première fois devrait être mieux que ça et avec quelqu'un que tu aimes vraiment…

Casey eut un drôle de regard avant de dire :

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça aurait été ma première fois?

Un air interrogateur apparut sur le visage de Derek qui recula en répétant :

- Tu es saoule…

- Alors j'ai gagné, fut la dernière réponse de Casey qui sembla abandonner l'idée de le retenir et qui s'allongea sagement.

Il fallu un long moment à Derek pour retourner à sa chambre, complètement chamboulé…

_Je sais je sais, je suis sadique :P_

_Le prochain chap. bientôt!!_

_Kiss_


	4. Maitre et Esclave

_Réponses aux reviews:_

**ju2046:** Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chap. ;p

**fjudy**: Merci pour ta review!! Pour ce qui est de l'alcool, trois bière peuvent être suffisante pour être saoule dans certains cas, tout dépendant de la tolérance à l'alcool de la personne. Dans le cas de Casey tolérance 0

**ToMoYo FaNeL:** Voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira!

**lily forever:** Merci! Et non ce n'est pas trop étonnant! Bonne lecture!

**kamomille:** En réponse à ton interrogation, oui Casey est saoule sinon elle n'aurait jamais ( hum, hum...) agit de cette manière. Quant à Derek, il n'a pas fini d'être troubler!:P

Sur ce bonne Lecture et un gros Merci à vous toutes!!

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**Maitre et esclave**_

Le lendemain matin, en s'éveillant Casey avait extrêmement mal à la tête. Si on excluait le fait qu'elle se soit endormie toute habillé, elle se sentait parfaitement normale. Bon, okay, elle ne se souvenait de rien sauf peut-être d'avoir dansé avec Ben. Même là elle n'en était pas sure. Mais le seul fait de se retrouver dans son lit et seule suffisait à la soulagée. Pour les détails, elle n'aurait qu'à appeler Émilie, mais d'abord des cachets contre le mal de tête s.v.p.

Une fois qu'elle eut prit ses miraculeux cachets, Casey se dirigea, rayonnante, vers la chambre de Derek. Elle cogna.

La réponse? Un grognement.

Nouveau coup.

Bruit de pas.

Derek était réveillé.

Il ouvrit la porte à voler, très mécontent de se faire déranger de bon matin, surtout qu'il n'avait que trop peu dormi. Son visage se décomposa en voyant Casey devant lui. Il perdit brièvement le contrôle et ne pu la regarder dans les yeux.

Surprise de cette réaction, elle qui s'attendait à ce qu'il se plaigne, la brunette se promit de l'interroger plus tard. Pour l'heure elle avait sa victoire à fêter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Case? Demanda finalement Derek ayant reprit contrôle.

Il s'autorisa même un sourire.

- Je pari que…

- Non plus de pari Derek! J'ai gagné! Et dans ce cas là, tu devras faire mes quatre volontés pendant deux semaines.

« Fait moi tienne » La voix sensuelle de Casey résonna dans l'esprit de Derek qui secoua la tête pour la chasser. Ce n'était pas le temps de penser à ÇA! Il avait perdu…

Oui le grand Derek Ventury avait perdu son pari et devait maintenant en payer le prix. Ce n'était pas pour lui plaire, loin de là. Il devait trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette fâcheuse situation.

Le plutôt sera le mieux.

- Et ça commence aujourd'hui mon cher, poursuivit Casey. D'abord il y a certaines règles concernant notre arrangement.

1 : Personne ne doit le savoir.

2 : Tu ne dois pas faire un seul pari.

3 : Tu dois être agréable avec moi et respectueux.

4 : Pour toi ce n'est plus Case, mais bien Maitresse.

Derek écarquilla les yeux. Lui qui avait l'habitude de dominer devrait appeler Miss Macdonald, Maitresse?

À bien y penser c'est vrai qu'elle à failli être ma maitresse….non mais ça suffit

Il fallait absolument qu'il se sorte tout cela de la tête. De toute façon Casey était saoule et puis elle ne s'en souvenait visiblement pas sinon au lieu de faire valoir ses droits vu qu'elle avait gagné, elle se serait terrée dans son lit et aurait tout fait pour l'éviter.

- Compris?

La voix de sa demi-sœur le ramena à la réalité. Bon il fallait qu'il s'en sort, mais comment?

Réfléchit…

En vain, rien ne vint. Alors Derek, pour une fois, se retrouva coincé. Il n'avait pas le choix.

- Très bien, maitresse.

Casey s'autorisa un sourire victorieux.

- Commence par aller faire mon petit déjeuner. Et apporte-moi le dans ma chambre.

Ceci dit, elle tourna les talons pour retourner s'étendre dans son lit.

XxX

Toute la journée, sans pouvoir y échapper, Derek du satisfaire ses caprices les plus infime, jouant tantôt la bonne, tantôt la cuisinière, tantôt l'esthéticienne.

Et oui, il avait du lui mettre du vernis sur les orteils, vous imaginez la honte. Si ses amis ou même sa famille apprenait ça. Mais il était tranquille de ce côté-là. Aujourd'hui Lizzie avait un match de soccer et toute la famille y était allée. Eux, s'ils n'avaient pas suivit c'est qu'ils dormaient encore lorsque la famille était partie.

Derek venait juste de terminer le souper de sa Maitresse lorsqu'elle l'appela. Il monta avec la nourriture et la regarda manger. Au moins elle ne l'obligeait pas à la nourrir. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Derek prit le plateau pour le descendre en bas, mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste. Il le reposa donc.

- Fait moi un massage.

Ceci dit, Casey se retourna sur le ventre, offrant son dos à la vue de Derek. Celui-ci prit l'huile à massage qu'elle lui donnait, mais ne bougea pas. La position qu'il devait prendre pour lui donner ce massage ne l'enchantait guère. Ça lui rappelait ce qu'il voulait à tout prit oublier.

- Derek?

Reprenant ses esprits, le jeune homme passa ses jambes de chaque côté de la taille de Casey sans pour autant s'asseoir et accéda à sa demande.

Il ne fallu que peu de temps à la jeune femme pour se sentir parfaitement détendue. Derek avait des mains magiques. Chaudes et douces, elles parcouraient sa peau, en épousant les formes, s'attardant juste là où il fallait.

Un soupir de bien-être s'échappa des lèvres de Casey qui se mit à rêvasser. Bizarrement, la première pensée cohérente qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que ce serait merveilleux que Derek soit aussi gentil et qu'il se souci de son bien-être au naturel et non pour un pari. Si seulement il pouvait la voir autrement que comme son souffre douleur…

Derek découvrit assez rapidement que sa demi-sœur était très sensible au toucher et il se demanda s'il en était ainsi pour le reste de son corps. Lui faire du bien, la voir si détendue, abandonnée entre ses mains le ravissait à un tel point.

À quoi est-ce que je suis en train de penser?

Mais il ne pu empêcher ses pensées de vagabonder. Il se demanda ensuite si un homme l'avait déjà touchée ainsi, puis se souvint de sa phrase d'hier à propos de sa première fois. Aussitôt il maudit celui qui avait osé toucher sa Casey…

Sa Casey?!

Je suis vraiment malade…être…um…soumis…ça ne me fait vraiment pas

Sur cette réflexion, il stoppa son massage, s'attirant un grognement de la part de Casey. Celle-ci replaça son chandail avant de se lever, croisant le regard de son demi-frère.

- Merci, dit-elle.

Derek ne sut que dire, mais il fut sauver par la sonnerie du téléphone. C'était Émilie qui était complètement paniqué.

- Derek, j'ai essayé de vous joindre toute la journée et jamais ça ne répondait. Casey…elle est chez vous? Hein? Elle va bien? Elle…

- Wo, du calme. Ma…

Il allait dire Maitresse.

-…demi-sœur va bien et oui elle est là. Si tu veux lui parler, je te la prête.

- Oui, fit Émilie visiblement soulagée. Merci.

- CASE, cria-t-il. TÉLÉPHONE.

La dénommée Case descendit les escaliers pour aller répondre, lançant un regard de biais à Derek avant de décrocher.

- Case, tu vas bien?

- Oui, ça va.

- Où tu étais hier, je t'ai cherchée partout. J'étais morte d'inquiétude.

- T'en fais pas, j'étais avec Derek. C'est lui qui m'a ramenée. Je te rassure je n'ai rien et je suis en un seul morceau.

Elle inventait pour Derek parce qu'en vérité, elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle qui croyait qu'elle avait été avec Émilie. Que c'était-il donc passé?

_Hey oui c'est ainsi que ce termine ce chap._

_À ( TRÈS) bientôt pour le prochain,_

_Big Kiss_


	5. Jalousie

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Sam:** C'est sur que ça ne lui plais pas, même si...:P

**kamomille:** Merci pour ta review! J'avoue que ça coupe raide, mais comme la suite n'aura pas tarder à venir j'espère que tu saura me pardonner XD

**fjudy:** Coquine? Comment ça? Sinon la réponse à ta question viendra bientôt. Bonne lecture!

**ToMoYo FaNeL:** Contente que tu aime toujours! Ce chapitre sera-t-il à la hauteur de tes attentes? ;p

Comme j'avais mis du temps à poster le chapitre 4 je vous envoi celui là plus vite!! Kiss et bonne lecture!

**En gras:** conscience de Derek

_En italique_: pensées de Derek

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**Jalousie**_

Inquiète plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer, Casey coula un regard de biais à Derek qui avait blanchit lorsqu'elle l'avait mentionné. Pourquoi? Avait-il quelque chose à se reprocher?

Remettant cette question à plus tard elle termina de rassurer Émilie, s'excusant d'être disparut comme ça. Puis elle raccrocha avant de faire face à Derek qui avait reprit ses couleurs.

- C'est toi qui m'as ramenée.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Derek hocha la tête et dit d'un ton presque résigner :

- Tu te souviens…

Bien que fortement tenter de répondre oui, Casey secoua la tête en signe de négation. Une lueur de soulagement mêlée à de la déception passa dans le regard de Derek ce qui n'échappa pas à sa demi-sœur et renforça ses doutes.

Il s'était passé quelque chose à cette soirée.

- Il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir, non?

Derek ne répondit pas. Casey allait insister, usant de son statut de Maitresse, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

- Lizzie à gagné! s'écria Marti en se jetant sur son grand frère. Elle à même fait un but!

- C'est vrai ça? Demanda Casey à la petite qui hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Sa réponse, elle ne l'aurait pas. Par contre, après avoir félicité sa sœur, ils eurent droit à un souper de rêve. Comme elle avait déjà mangée, Casey se contenta d'attendre le dessert. Comment résister à un gâteau au chocolat??

XxX

Une semaine s'écoula sans incident si on exclu le rendez-vous que donna Ben à Casey le lundi matin, pour le samedi suivant, rendez-vous que la jeune femme s'empressa d'accepter. Derek lui, fut agacé lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle ce qui étonna Sam, son ami qui pensait que la nouvelle le ferait rire plus qu'autre chose.

Sinon, à l'école, Casey n'exigeait rien de Derek si ce n'est du respect. Ainsi seule son attitude envers sa demi-sœur changea. Personne n'en fit de cas car c'était là tout Derek. Avec lui on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre.

Ainsi arriva le samedi, une semaine exactement après le début du pari, le jour du rendez-vous de Casey. À l'étage, dans sa chambre, la jeune femme peaufinait sa tenue. Pantalon trois-quarts en jeans, haut blancs qui s'attachait dans le cou, du maquillage léger qui faisait ressortir des yeux bleus, voilà l'image que lui renvoyait son miroir.

- Tu penses que je devrais m'attacher les cheveux? Demanda-t-elle à sa jeune sœur.

- Non, tes cheveux sont magnifique lousse.

Casey sourit à son reflet avant de se tourner vers sa sœur qui était assise sur son lit.

- Merci du conseil. Alors va pour les cheveux lousses.

Sa sœur regarda sur la photo de classe que Casey avait sortie juste pour elle pour qu'elle voie qui était Ben.

- C'est vraiment le plus beau gars de ta classe, commenta Lizzie. Tu en as de la chance!

Casey prit la photo avant de secouer la tête.

- Non le deuxième.

Lizzie reprit la photo, la parcouru sans comprendre.

- Et qui est le premier?

La brune se saisit de son bien et se rendit compte qu'elle parlait de Derek. Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pensait à lui encore?

Et puis il fallait bien inventer quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à sa sœur qu'elle préférait Derek à Ben!

- Je te taquinais, tu as bien raison! Tenta-t-elle.

Lizzie ne releva pas, mais connaissant sa sœur elle sut que Casey lui mentait. Restait à savoir pourquoi…

DING DONG

- J'vais ouvrir, fit la voix de Derek en bas des escaliers alors que Casey demandait son avis à sa sœur qui lui assura qu'elle était parfaite.

L'ainé des Ventury ouvrit la porte pour se trouver nez à nez avec Ben.

- Salut, fit celui-ci. Ta sœur est prête?

- Ma demi-sœur, siffla Derek entre ses dents.

Il avait toujours détesté que les gens utilise le terme frère et sœur pour les désigner Casey et lui. Il en avait horreur et corrigeait presque toujours.

- Euh, oui, ta demi-sœur, elle est prête.

Résistant à le renvoyer, Derek s'écarta pour que Ben puisse attendre Casey dans le salon. Heureusement, elle ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Tu es magnifique, furent les premières paroles de Ben en la voyant.

Paroles qui reflétèrent bien les pensées de Derek qui se contenta d'un :

- Bof…

Regard noir de Casey.

Sourire made in Derek.

- On y va? Demanda Ben qui se sentait presque de trop dans cet affrontement visuel opposant les deux autres.

- Bien sur, répondit Casey en prenant son bras.

- Et bien à la prochaine Derek, fit Ben.

L'interpeller ne dit rien et les regarda partir, vraiment agacé.

**Oh jalousie quand tu nous tiens.**

_La ferme, je ne suis pas jaloux! Inquiet c'est tout._

**Oh oui, beaucoup trop inquiet. Tu crains qu'il ne tente de terminer ce qu'il avait commencer la semaine dernière?**

Cette phrase empêcha Derek de remonter les escaliers dans lesquels il s'immobilisa, si brusquement Edwin lui rentra dedans.

- Hey, ça va pas?

Son frère ne répondit rien, en plein dilemme. Qu'allait-il faire? Monter en haut, comme il se l'était promis et se défouler sur sa console de jeux vidéo ou bien revenir sur ses pas, attraper un manteau et ses clés pour filler Casey?

_Derek Ventury ne s'abaissera pas à faire de la filature…mais il peut peut-être accompagner quelqu'un qui n'a pas de voiture et qui s'inquiète pour Casey…._

**Idiot….même si c'est bien pensé,** concéda sa conscience alors qu'il décrochait le combiner et composait le numéro d'Émilie.

_

* * *

__Et oui, c'est sur ce dialogue intérieur que ce termine ce chapitre._

_À la prochaine pour la filature de Derek et Émilie!!_

_Kiss_


	6. Filature

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**ToMoYo FaNeL:** Après une légère abscence de ma part voilà la suite!!

**fjudy:** Hum, c'est une bonne question à laquelle je répond par une autre: À ton avis??:P Bonne lecture!!

**lily forever:** Merci pour cette longue review( et oui tu as rattrapée celle du chap. précédant :P). J'espère que tu adoreras ce chapitre aussi!!

**kamomille:** Aurais-tu raison? C'est à voir dans ce chapitre!! Bonne lecture!!

**Sam:** Hey hey, faut bien que Derek ai de la concurence non?? :P

_Chère lecteur/trice, bonne lecture!!_

**En gras:** conscience de Derek

_En italique_: pensées de Derek

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**Filature**_

- Ce sont eux, murmura Derek.

Se tenant dans le hall du cinéma en compagnie d'Émilie, il regardait en direction du comptoir là où Ben demandait deux billets pour le film d'horreur de l'heure : 7 days in hell.

_Un film d'horreur! Il doit savoir que Casey est complètement terrorisée et qu'elle s'accroche à n'importe quoi quand elle regarde ce genre de film._

**Une idée made in Derek!**

Derek pesta contre lui-même. C'est vrai, c'était lui qui avait parlé à Ben de la phobie de sa demi-sœur.

- Allez vient, lui dit Émilie, ils sont déjà entré.

Émilie, cette chère Émilie, n'avait vraiment pas été dure à convaincre. Quand il s'agissait de la sureté de Casey, s'en était trop facile. Il lui avait seulement fallu glisser deux ou trois allusions douteuse, et véridique, sur Ben pour qu'elle lui demande de l'amener au cinéma. Il n'avait même pas eut à dire un mot à propos de la soirée chez Ben et de la proposition indécente de celui-ci.

Suivant Émilie, il se dirigea vers le comptoir et demanda deux billets pour le film qu'il obtient très facilement. Avec l'argent on peut presque tout avoir non?

Les deux compagnons entrèrent dans la salle 1, là où était projeté le film. Il ne fallu que trente secondes à Derek pour repérer sa demi-sœur. Assise dans le milieu de la salle, un pop-corn sur les genoux, elle discutait avec Ben, riant de ses blagues.

Subtilement, Derek et Émilie se glissèrent derrière les tourtereaux et attendirent le commencement du film.

P.o.V Derek

Oh et quel film. Deux heures et demi de cris, d'hurlement, de monstre horrible et j'en passe. C'était long, et franchement emmerdant. Dans la salle quelque filles criaient parfois, rassurées par leur chum. Émilie, même, lâcha un cri vers la fin et j'eu vraiment peur qu'elle grille notre présence. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, Casey cria au même moment couvrant le cri d'Émilie. C'est à ce moment que Ben passa son bras autour de ses épaules et qu'elle accota sa tête contre lui.

Tout le monde à déjà eu envie de faire quelque chose sans pouvoir le faire toutefois. Moi, j'aurais vidé le pop-corn de mon voisin de siège sur la tête de Ben.

Enfin, le film se termina.

Au moment où les lumières s'allumèrent, j'ai attrapé Émilie par la main et l'ai entraîné hors de la salle. Il ne fallait pas qu'on nous voit.

Une fois hors du cinéma, nous avons attendu que Ben et Casey sortent, dissimuler au coin de la rue.

- Alors tu as aimé le film? Demanda Ben

- Oui, même si c'était légèrement effrayant.

Légèrement?! Elle avait poussé au moins trois cris de mort. Enfin.

- T'inquiète, j'étais là pour te protéger.

Ha oui? Laisse-moi rire. Qui la protégera de toi?

Casey, loin de partager mon scepticisme, rit un peu et le remercia.

- Ça te dit d'aller manger une crème glacée, demanda l'idiot de service…euh Ben.

Ma Maitresse accepta alors qu'Émilie disait :

- Il m'a tout l'air d'un bon gars.

- Ce n'est qu'une impression.

Ainsi nous les avons tout de même filler. Nous les avons regardé manger de la crème glacée, rire, s'amuser, même avoir des discutions sérieuses que de notre point d'observation (de l'autre côté de la rue) nous ne pouvions entendre. J'étais totalement impuissant. Je ne pouvais qu'observer et souffrir.

**À qui la faute? Tu aurais du l'inviter depuis longtemps**

Las, je n'ai même pas cherché à détromper cette voix (ma conscience??), je n'en avais pas envie. Tout ce que je voulais c'était rentrer chez moi.

- On rentre?

Émilie, attendrit, finit tout de même par accepter. Je l'ai donc remmenée jusque chez elle, avant de me diriger vers ma maison. En chemin j'ai allumé la radio. Rien de tel pour se changer les idées…

XxX

P.o.V Casey

Même si je me suis vraiment amusée avec Ben, je commençais à avoir hâte de rentrer chez moi. C'est bizarre non? Pendant un rendez-vous, lorsqu'on est avec un garçon tout ce qui a de plus charmant, qui est drôle et qui est aux petits soins avec vous ce n'est pas normal de vouloir rentrer.

Pourtant je le voulais.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il a proposé de me ramener, ça me fit plaisir à un point tel que je ne pouvais l'expliquer. J'avais hâte de revenir. De voir ma sœur pour lui raconter oui, mais surtout de voir Derek. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui. Tout le temps. Quand Ben souriait, c'était le sourire made in Derek que je voyais. Quand il parlait, c'était la voix chaude de Derek que j'entendais. Quand il me prenait la main, c'était la main de Derek que je sentais.

Depuis quand avais-je autant besoin de lui?

Depuis quand occupait-il toute mes pensées?

Chose certaines, en se moment il m'obsédait. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça ce pari en fin de compte.

Comme je me faisais cette réflexion, Ben se gara devant chez moi.

- Nous y somme.

Ceci dit il arrêta le moteur, fit le tour de la voiture pour m'ouvrir la portière.

- Merci, ai-je dit en prenant sa main tendu.

Alors, il me raccompagna jusqu'à mon perron. Je lui fis un sourire avant de dire :

- Et bien merci pour cette magnifique soirée.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, répondit-il avant de se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser.

Le baiser, court, mais qui se voulais passionner, me laissa de marbre et à ma grande surprise je me souviens d'un autre baiser.

Un baiser qui m'avait fait avoir des papillons dans l'estomac. Un baiser qui m'avait chamboulée. Un baiser que j'avais échangé il y a une semaine.

Un baiser avec Derek…

Cette constatation me laissa tellement surprise et perdue que Ben dut penser que c'était l'effet de son baiser car il me caressa la joue par la suite.

- Et bien bonne nuit et ne pense pas trop à moi!

Ceci dit il me donna un second baiser avant de partir vers sa voiture. Mon regard resta fixe un moment avant que je le regarde partir. À ce moment je cru voir des phares d'une voiture qui s'éloignait mais je ne suis sur de rien.

Comme un automate, je suis rentré pour me rendre directement à ma chambre.

Fin P.o.V

Stationner au coin de chez lui, Derek vit la voiture de Ben passer à côté de lui et serra les poings.

Bon sang, n'aurait-il pas pu arriver une minute plus tard?

Comme ça il n'aurait pas vu Ben embrasser sa Casey…

_Mouarf, mouarf, mouarf!_

_Je vous abandonne sur cette phrase pour mieux revenir avec le chapitre 7 dans la semaine prochaine!_

_Big kiss_


	7. My lovely slave

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**maeva:** Inhumain? Normal je suis une extra-terrestre!!loll j'espère que ce chap. te plaira!

**kamomille:** Merci pour ta review!Pour l'action, ça dépend ce que tu imaginais. Bonne lecture

**Sam:** Contente que tu aimes! En espérant que tu aime ce chapitre et que tu ne me trouve pas trop sadique à la fin:P

**lily forever:** Hum, Casey va-t-elle demander des explicationsàDerek...? C'est à voir dans ce chap. Bonne lecture

**fjudy:** Voilà la suite! Voyons si ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de l'autre!:P

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**My lovely slave**_

Le lendemain matin, en se levant, Casey eut la surprise de trouver son petit déjeuner sur sa table de nuit. Des crêpes aux fraises! Elle qui adorait ça! Un doux sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Derek y avait pensé.

Quoi que puisse être leur relation « maîtresse/esclave », rien dans le « contrat » n'obligeait son demi-frère à faire ce genre de choses. Il n'en était tenu qu'à ce qu'elle lui demandait.

S'assoyant sur son lit, la jeune femme commença à manger tout en s'interrogeant sur sa relation avec Derek. Bizarrement, bien qu'étant toujours passablement désagréable avec elle, on aurait dit que leurs relation était devenue plus…

…saine.

Un drôle de respect mêler à quelque chose que Casey n'identifiait pas s'était installer entre eux deux.

Et puis il y avait eut se drôle de souvenir. Pourquoi avait-elle songé à son demi-frère alors que Ben l'embrassait? Ça lui avait semblé si réel, comme si elle avait déjà embrassé Derek. À cette pensée, Casey rougit avant de secouer la tête.

C'était juste impossible…

XxX

La fin de semaine fila rapide comme l'éclair. Tout ce déroula normalement si ce n'est que Derek semblait préoccuper, ce qui était rare chez lui.

Oh, il y avait bien eut autre chose. C'était le dimanche après-midi. Casey avait appelé Émilie pour discuter de sa soirée avec Ben. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Sauf que, quelque part au milieu de la conversation il lui sembla que quelqu'un raccrochait le téléphone, comme si on écoutait sa conversation. Enfin, peu importait. Elle n'avait pas mentionné Derek…

XxX

Au début, lorsqu'il avait fait ce pari avec sa demi-sœur, Derek était sur de gagner. En perdant, il avait bien sur tombé de haut, mais s'était aussi imaginer le pire. Ménage, lavage, corvée de toutes sortes, voilà ce qu'il avait cru que Casey lui ferait faire. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Si on exclu les trois premiers jours, les exigences de Casey étaient plutôt minimes. Depuis le début de la semaine, elle ne l'appelait que pour qu'il reste avec elle, où qu'il lui fasse un massage (ce qui mettait toujours le jeune homme dans une situation délicate). En vérité, s'ils se seraient embrassé pendant ces moments là, on aurait pu croire que Derek était le chum de Casey et non son esclave.

Aujourd'hui, jeudi soir, Derek était allongé aux côtés de Casey dans la chambre de celle-ci, écoutant de la musique. Avant, ça aurait été une torture pour l'aîné des Ventury d'écouter la musique de fille de sa demi-sœur, mais maintenant, juste le fait d'être près de Casey suffisait à le rendre heureux.

Casey, elle, réfléchissait toujours, essayant de comprendre son propre comportement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle s'arrange pour que Derek soit, chaque jour, un peu plus proche d'elle? Pourquoi pensait-elle à lui à chaque instant de la journée, espérant le soir pour être avec lui? Pourquoi chaque infime contact l'électrisait?

Comme en se moment où leurs deux mains se frôlaient, timides. Prise d'une impulsion, la jeune femme saisit celle de Derek qui se mit à lui caresser les doigts, doucement.

Aucunes paroles.

Aucun autre geste.

Deux corps immobiles.

Alors que Derek ne songeait à rien, Casey était complètement chamboulé. Cette scène de baiser qui, pour ce qu'elle en savait, n'avait jamais eu lieu, revint la hanté. Alors le désir qu'elle se réalise monta en elle, assez pour qu'elle soit très tentée de le faire.

Ce serait si facile.

Il est si près.

Se pencher.

L'embrasser.

Aussi vive que fut cette pensée, elle arriva trop tard. Déjà on les appelait. Le souper était près.

XxX

Et quel souper. Casey passa le clair de son temps à fixer les lèvres de Derek, l'envie de l'embrasser plus forte que jamais. Son demi-frère croisa une seule fois son regard et le soutint avec tant d'intensité que la jeune femme se sentit rougir.

Elle était RI-Di-CULE!

Complètement!

Bon sang, comment pouvait-elle désirer un baiser de Derek? C'était juste…étrange. Il était son demi-frère après tout? Bon, pas lier par le sang, mais c'était étrange tout de même non?

Ces trois questions hantèrent la soirée et une partie de la nuit de Casey qui fini par se lever au beau milieu de la nuit. Descendant sans faire de bruit elle aperçu tout de même de la lumière à la cuisine. Il était pourtant minuit! S'approchant elle découvrit Lizzie en train de boire un verre de jus.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir?

- Toi non plus on dirait, répondit sa sœur.

Casey eut un sourire avant de prendre un verre, elle aussi.

- C'est que je me pose trop de question, commença l'ainé tout en se servant.

- Des questions sur?

La jeune femme prit une gorgée, s'interrogeant sur quelle réponse donner. Elle opta finalement pour une semi vérité :

- Ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal…

- Tu parles d'un garçon c'est ça?

- Oui…

- Et tu t'interroge à propos de?

- C'est que je ne crois pas que notre « histoire » soit possible.

_S'il te plait ne m'en demande pas plus Lizzie. Tu sais que je ne sais pas mentir._

Le souhait de Casey fut exaucé car sa sœur ne demanda rien de plus. Elle vida son jus et déclara qu'elle allait aller se coucher.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Casey.

Lizzie vint pour sortir de la cuisine avant de se retourner pour faire face à sa grande sœur.

- Tu l'aime, non?

Cette question prit la jeune femme tellement au dépourvu qu'elle ne réfléchit pas et répondit du tac au tac :

- Oui!

Avant de poser sa main sur sa bouche, se maudissant d'avoir trop parlé. Lizzie, elle, fit un sourire et s'éloigna pour de bon en répliquant :

- Alors fonce!

Les dernières paroles de sa sœur résonnèrent longuement aux oreilles de Casey qui remonta se coucher. Fonce, avait dit Lizzie.

Dire ses sentiments à Derek (sentiments dont elle venait juste de prendre conscience!)?

Facile à dire.

XxX

Ce ne fut que le lendemain que la jeune femme prit sa décision après que Derek lui ai céder sa place dans la salle de bain, y allant en dernier. Après tout, s'il faisait tout ça pour elle c'était que, peut-être il l'aimait bien!?

Mais l'aimait-il tout court??

Accepterait-il ses sentiments??

Même en ayant prit sa décision, la peur nouait les entrailles de Casey lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son demi-frère le soir venu. Avisant que la porte était entre ouverte, elle prit une grande inspiration et la poussa en marmonnant un :

- Derek, il faudrait que…

Mais le reste de sa phrase s'étrangla dans sa gorge devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Là, sur son lit, Derek embrassait passionnément une jolie brune, tout deux étant en sous-vêtements. À en voir leur tenue, ils ne s'en tiendraient pas aux baisés se soir.

Le cœur en miette, Casey referma doucement la porte alors que des larmes venaient souillés ses joues…

* * *

_Et oui c'est la fin du chapitre 7 ( pour ceux que ça interresse il y aura surement 10 chap :P)_

_Big Kiss et à la prochaine (peut-être vendredi ou samedi mais je ne promet rien)_


	8. Malëstrom

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**lily forever:** Ce que fabrique derek? hum...réponse dans ce chap ( et désolée pour ton idée T.T). Kiss :P

**Maëva:** Droguer? Pas exactement...c'est à voir. Kiss

**kamomille**: Pas grave, gêne toi pas pour te défouller loll. Sinon j'espère que tu aimeras la suite Kiss

**Sam:** HiHihi. ( le " surnom-affectueux" que tu a attribuer à Derek me fait trop rire:P) Par contre je suis pas sur de comprendre l'expression d'après T.T. Bonne lecture.

**fjudy:** S'il le voit? Nah (c'est toujours comme ça malheureusement T.T). Bonne lecture :P

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

_**Malestrom**_

C'est absolument impossible, se dit Derek pour la énième fois de la journée.

Il ne pouvait pas trouver Casey attirante! Il ne pouvait pas désirer son contact! Bon sang, c'était sa demi-sœur. C'était Casey! C'était…

…impossible?

Arg. Tout cela allait le rendre dingue. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il la voie avec Ben? Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassée, lui, Derek, qu'elle était sensé détester? Avant tout était parfait! Il embêtait Casey, sortait avec une ou deux jeunes femmes, pariait quand ça lui chantait…

Le pari!

C'était lui qui était à l'origine de tout. Sans ça il n'y aurait pas eu d'ambigüité dans la relation qu'il entretenait avec sa demi-sœur. Sans ça il ne se serait pas rendu compte que…

…que quoi au juste? Qu'il l'appréciait? Qu'il l'aimait plus que comme une demi-sœur?

_Peu importe, je ne peux pas…on ne peut pas…_

Voilà pourquoi, après avoir passé un de ces soupers des plus étrange (Casey n'avait de yeux que pour lui ce qui était loin de lui facilité la tâche quant à oublier ce qui s'était produit le soir de la fête.), le jeune homme avait déclaré qu'il sortait.

Il s'était dirigée vers une discothèque (minorité oblige sinon il aurait choisit un bar.) et avait dansé avec une brune très sexy aux yeux océans. Déjà, en entrant dans le bar, il l'avait remarquée tant pour son physique que pour sa façon de bouger. Il fallait l'avouer, elle était très belle.

L'aîné des Ventury n'avait eut aucun mal à se retrouver avec elle. Dans l'art des mots et du charme, Derek était passé maître. La jeune brune, qui se nommait Karine, fut très facile à attirer chez lui, lorsque la soirée fut avancée. Et facile à amenée dans sa chambre.

Assise sur lui, elle l'embrassait à pleine bouche ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Derek qui, un a un, lui retirait ses vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'elle, comme lui, se retrouve en sous-vêtements. Continuant de l'embrassée, Derek retourna la jeune femme et l'allongea sur son lit. Entre deux baisés il murmura :

- Case…

Ce qui eut pour effets de faire cesser tout mouvement de la brune qui allait terminé de le dévêtir.

- Case? Demanda-t-elle. Qui est-ce?

Derek ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant se réveiller d'un rêve, puis, sous le regard interrogateur de Karine, il se releva et entre pris de se rhabiller.

- Qui est-ce? Insista Karine alors que Derek lui lança ses propres vêtements.

- Va-t-en!

- Pardon?

- PARS!

La brune, fâchée, se rhabilla en vitesse avant de gifler Derek et de s'en aller pour de bon le laissant seul avec ses pensées.

_Bon sang_…

Le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

_Bon sang…, mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi…_

Penser à Casey, non imaginer Casey alors qu'il allait coucher avec une autre fille était déjà plus que ce qu'il pouvait concevoir.

Savoir que, en plus, il n'avait dragué Karine que parce qu'elle ressemblait à sa demi-sœur…

_Casey…_

XxX

Le lendemain matin, après une longue nuit à penser à ses sentiments, Derek en était arrivé à la conclusion que s'il n'était pas capable d'oublier ce qui s'était produit quand Casey était saoule c'était qu'il ne le voulait pas vraiment. Une part de lui, plus importante qu'il ne l'aurait cru, désirait que Casey n'est pas agit comme elle l'avait fait seulement à cause de la boisson.

En clair il voulait qu'elle l'aime.

Juste faire cette constatation avait été très difficile pour Derek. Souvent dans sa vie, les filles avaient été dépendantes de son amour, mais c'était la première fois que Derek était dépendant de l'amour de quelqu'un.

Restait à savoir si Casey l'aimait autant que lui pouvait…

…l'aimer!?

Étant vendredi, Derek attendit le soir pour discuter avec Casey. Pas question de lui parler de ça à l'école. Si jamais elle le repoussait, ça détruirait à coup sur sa réputation. Déjà qu'il devait piler sur son orgueil pour lui avouer ses sentiments…

Le soir venu, le jeune homme, bien décider à avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Casey, qui l'avait d'ailleurs évité toute la journée, va savoir pourquoi, se dirigea vers la chambre de celle-ci. Sans cogner il entra.

Casey était allongé sur son lit, lisant un roman tout en écoutant de la douce musique. Bien, il y aurait au moins de l'ambiance…

- Case…

La jeune femme leva lentement les yeux vers Derek qui en reconnu tout de suite l'expression. Elle était en colère contre lui.

Restait à savoir pourquoi!

- On peut parler?

- Ça dépend, fini par dire la jeune femme d'un ton aussi glacé que son regard. D'abord si tu veux t'adresser à moi tu dois m'appeler Maitresse, ensuite j'ai faim. Nous discuterons après que tu m'es amené une collation!

Derek resta interloqué. Il venait pour lui dire ses sentiments et elle l'envoyait promener? Personne ne traitait Derek Ventury de cette manière. Déjà qu'il allait se mettre à nu devant elle, au sens figuré s'entend, s'il fallait en plus qu'il l'appelle Maitresse…

Prenant sur lui-même pour rester calme, le jeune homme tenta un sourire made in Derek et répondit :

- Nous devons parler d'abord!

Sourire sarcastique de la part de Casey.

- Tu discutes les ordres? Le pari ne se termine que demain à minuit. En attendant tu obéis!

Le regard océan qui affronte celui noisette. Aucun ne cède.

- Non.

Casey se leva pour se retrouver devant Derek.

- Si!

Le ton monte, doucement sans qu'ils s'en rendes compte la dispute éclate. Casey qui cri sur Derek, lui qui reste de marbre, tenant ses positions.

Casey qui, de rage, se met à le frapper, sans toutefois lui faire bien mal.

Derek qui, tanner de recevoir des coups, attrape ses poignets.

Casey qui se débat.

Derek qui perd l'équilibre.

Le corps de Casey qui rencontre le matelas…

…les lèvres de Derek qui rencontre celle de Casey…

_Haha, je vous laisse là dessus._

_Au prochain chap...(suspense)_

_Si tout va bien il devrait être en ligne vendredi!_

_à la prochaine_

_Kiss_


	9. Dark passion

**Reponses aux reviews:**

**kamomille:** Désolée X.x. Hier j'étais débordée et je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi... Sinon Bonne vacances et amuse toi bien. Au retour tu auras le droit à la fin de la fics :P Kiss

**Sam:** Si je le fait exprès??...Hum vi!! Loll. Sinon j'espèr que ce chapitre te plaira malgré mon léger retard. Kiss

**lily forever:** Ma tite sadique adorée :P Ce chapitre sera-t-il tel que tu l'as imaginé? Bonne lecture. Kiss

**fjudy:** La suite la voilà avec toujours plus d'émotions et de hauts et bas!! J'espère que tu aimeras! Kiss

_À toutes celles qui suivent ma fics depuis le début, qui me laisse des reviews et qui supporte mon côté sadique un gros merci!! Je vous adores!!_

_Et milles pardon pour mon léger retard. _

_Sur ce place au chapitre 9..._

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Dark passion**

P.O.V Casey

C'est arriver ainsi! C'est ainsi que c'est déroulée ma première fois.

Une minute plutôt je criais sur Derek, la suivante nous nous embrassions.

Passionnément.

Nous étions littéralement « scotcher » l'un à l'autre, comme si notre vie en dépendait. Et, de fil en aiguille, nos vêtements, ma colère et mes bonnes résolutions ont fondue comme neige au soleil ne laissant que la passion et l'amour.

Nous avons fait doucement l'amour et ce fut magique. Les mains de Derek parcourant mon corps, s'attardant à chaque point sensible qu'il découvrait. Son regard plongé dans le mien alors qu'il me faisait sienne…

Il me sembla alors que le temps s'était arrêté alors que je me sentais complète pour la première fois de ma vie. Comme si mon corps n'avait été conçu que pour s'accorder à celui de Derek dans cette dance aussi vieille que le monde(1).

La nuit fut courte, mais douce.

Sans soucis, sans question.

Le matin, son antithèse.

Avec le matin vient la lumière et le temps des constatations, des doutes, des questions.

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, couchée à côté de Derek, toujours endormi un demi sourire sur les lèvres, tout ce que j'avais voulu oublier hier soir me revint brutalement.

J'avais couché avec Derek!

Mon demi-frère!

Celui qui change de copine comme de chemise!

Repoussant les couvertures mon regard couru sur les vêtements abandonnés sur le sol, signe de ma faiblesse. Je devais m'en aller avant que Derek se réveille. Ainsi je me suis levée, ai ramassé mes vêtements avant de me vêtir en vitesse et d'aller me cloitrée dans la salle de bain.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait? Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant d'être amoureuse de Derek, je m'étais offerte à lui sur un plateau d'argent, moins d'une heure après l'avoir aperçut avec une autre.

Idiote! Qu'avais-je cru? À la faveur de la nuit, je m'étais laissée entrainée dans une situation qui me brisait le cœur. Maintenant qu'il m'avait eu, Derek se désintéresserait de moi…

De toute façon s'était-il déjà intéresser à moi?

Non, s'il avait agit ainsi c'était surement parce que je m'étais abandonnée et rien d'autre. Pourquoi refuser quelqu'un qui s'offre à vous de son plein gré. C'était un homme après tout!

Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur mes joues. Des larmes de tristesse et de douleur.

Et dire que je l'aime toujours…

XxX

P.O.V Derek

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, mon premier geste fut de me retourner à ma droite, là où se trouvait Casey pour l'embrasser.

Seulement, Casey n'était pas là.

Balayant la pièce du regard, je pu aisément constater qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle. Avais-je rêvé ce qui s'était produit hier soir? Non, assurément pas. Ma présence dans la chambre de Casey en était la preuve formelle.

Mais où était-elle? Me levant, je me suis rhabillé avant de m'asseoir sur son lit, l'attendant.

Sauf qu'elle n'est pas revenue et que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas rester là bien longtemps sinon quelqu'un me verrait quitter la chambre de Casey et bonjours l'interrogatoire. Enfin, me disant que je pourrais la voir bientôt (vivre dans la même maison oblige) et que garder les mêmes vêtements deux jours de suite serait étrange, je suis retourné à ma chambre pour me changer.

En m'habillant toutes mes pensées allaient vers Casey.

Ma Casey…

XxX

Si Derek avait prévu parler à Casey dans la journée, il n'en eut pas le loisir. Au déjeuner elle évita son regard, ne répondant même pas à ses piques. De plus, elle ne restait jamais seule, toujours accompagnée de Lizzie où encore d'Émilie qu'elle invita à la maison.

D'ailleurs, les deux jeunes femmes étaient dans le salon en train d'écouter un film romantique. C'était une de ses histoires où l'héroïne est amoureuse d'un gars qui sort avec quarante-six milles filles mais qui dans le fond n'aime qu'elle.

Lorsque Derek arriva, alors que l'héroïne du film pleurait son amour impossible, il vit des larmes dans les yeux de Casey. Le jeune homme ne comprenait décidément pas les filles. Pourquoi pleurer dans un film où de toute façon tout fini bien? Ça n'avance à rien!

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil, lançant des regards de biais à Casey qui fixait toujours l'écran. Bon sang il fallait qu'il lui parle.

Seul à seul.

Ainsi il se résous à attendre la fin du film, qui se termina, bien sur, par l'échange d'un baiser passionné, pour pouvoir parler à Casey. Celle-ci versait des larmes silencieuses, même à la fin de ce fichu film. Émilie, voyant l'état de son amie, lui tendit un mouchoir en commençant :

- Ne t'en fait pas Case…

Mais sa fin de phrase disparut lorsque Derek reprit, croyant la rassurer :

-…ce genre de chose n'arrive pas dans la vraie vie! Ce n'est qu'un film après tout!

Sa demi-sœur lui jeta un regard empli de tristesse avant de dire :

- Tu as raison… les gars comme Edward (c'était le nom du héros du film) ne s'entiche pas des filles simple comme Sarah…

Ceci dit, elle se leva et monta tranquillement jusqu'à sa chambre bientôt suivit par Émilie qui jeta un regard noir à Derek qui ne comprenait rien à rien. Ce que les filles pouvaient être compliquées…

Il fallu un moment au jeune homme pour faire le rapprochement entre ce film idiot et sa relation avec Casey. Comme Edward il était la vedette de l'école, avait toute les filles qu'il voulait, etc. Et comme Sarah, Casey était une jeune femme studieuse, calme et douce…

Sa dernière phrase…se pouvait-il qu'elle fasse allusion à elle et lui?

_Bon je sais je sais, je suis toujours aussi cruelle. _

_Mais comme il ne reste qu'un chapitre..._

_Aussi je ne donne plus de date au cas où je ne pourrais pas poster ce jour là._

_À la prochaine_

_Big kiss_


	10. I love you?

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Sam:** Voici enfin le dernier chap! J'espère qu'il te plaira:P

**fjudy:** Merci!! Ce chap sera-t-il à la hauteur de tes attentes? Bonne lecture!!

**lily forever:** Hum...est-ce que ça finira bien?? Àvoir :P Sinon pour ce qui est d'une suite je ne pense pas mais qui sait? Peut-être un beau jour! Une autre fic? Si j'ai une bonne idée à exploitée, oui! Voilà la suite.

_à toutes mes lectrices,_

_Milles pardons! Je ne pouvais plus me servir d'internet pendant deux semaines _

_ce qui m'empêchait de poster ce chapitre!_

_En espérant que ma fin vous plaise,_

_Big Kiss_

_Romania_

_P.S: Merci merci merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai eu! Je vous aimes!!_

* * *

**_Chapitre 10_**

**_I love you?_**

Fort de cette constatation, Derek du toutefois attendre le départ d'Émilie pour aller confronter Casey, sa maitresse jusqu'à minuit. Encore une fois, sans cogner, il entra dans cette chambre qui les avait vus s'aimer pas plus tard qu'hier.

Il trouva sa Casey, assise par terre, les bras entourant ses genoux. S'approchant d'elle il murmura doucement son nom.

- Va-t'en!

- Pas question, j'ai toujours quelque chose à te dire je te rappelle. Hier, je n'ai pas…

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, entendant un sanglot que sa demi-sœur tentait de dissimuler. S'accroupissant à ses côtés, il voulu la prendre dans ses bras, effacer sa peine, mais elle le repoussa.

- Laisse-moi!

- Écoute-moi d'abord.

- Je ne veux…rien savoir…

Casey redoutait les prochaines paroles de Derek. Qu'était-il venu lui dire au juste? Que hier était une erreur...?

Non, elle ne supporterait pas de l'entre le lui dire.

- Je sais…de toute façon…murmura-t-elle.

La surprise se lu sur le visage de Derek bien que Casey ne le vit pas. La tête toujours penchée sur ses genoux, elle tenta de faire taire sa tristesse, sans succès.

- Tu sais? Questionna Derek.

- Ou…oui.

- Et tu sais quoi au juste?

Ne pouvait-il pas simplement partir et la laissée seule avec sa peine? Ne voyait-il pas qu'elle souffrait? Où bien le savait-il et il s'en amusait?

- Que c'était une erreur!

Comment avait-elle réussit à dire cette phrase en empêchant sa voix de trembler?

- Et quoi donc?

- D'avoir couché avec moi!

Cette phrase, elle l'aurait crié si ce n'avait pas été de la proximité des chambres de sa sœur et d'Edwin.

Ainsi c'était ce qui la tracassait, ce qui lui faisait tant de mal! Pourtant, comme elle se trompait! Doucement, Derek lui releva la tête et l'obligea à le regarder. Oh comme elle était belle et si triste. À cet instant, Derek se jura de ne plus jamais la faire pleurer.

- D'abord, commença-t-il d'une voix douce, ce n'était pas une erreur. Ensuite, nous n'avons pas couché ensemble!

- Ha non? Répondit Casey, sarcastique.

Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Derek.

- Non. Ce que nous avons fait porte un autre nom, Case.

- Même si tu n'appelle pas cela couché c'est tout de même…

Il posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune femme l'empêchant de continuer.

- Nous avons fait l'amour.

Casey écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de rire à demi.

- Oh, Derek, ce n'est pas la peine tu sais? Mentir ne nous amènera nulle part. Je sais la vérité. Si c'est arrivé c'est parce que je me suis offerte à toi et rien d'autre. Ne parle pas d'amour quand il n'y en a pas!

- Vraiment? Commença Derek toujours aussi doux. Alors explique-moi pourquoi je n'ai pas profité de toi lorsque tu me l'as proposé la première fois?

Il se moque de moi, songea la jeune femme sans comprendre

- De quoi tu parles?

- Lorsque tu étais saoule après la fête.

Bizarrement, la jeune femme se souvint alors. De tout. Aussi se mit-elle à rougit violemment.

- J'ai…dit ça?

Sachant à quoi elle faisait allusion, le jeune homme acquiesça.

- Et crois-moi ce fut difficile à oublier.

Casey secoua la tête et baissa les yeux.

- De toute façon ça ne change rien.

- Tu crois ça? Oh Case, quand vas-tu enfin comprendre?

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers l'aîné des Ventury qui passait une main dans ses cheveux.

- Comprendre quoi? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Mais que je t'aime Case.

Voilà, il l'avait avoué. Il l'avait dit.

- Tu…m'aimes?

- Oui, plus que je ne peux le dire…

Ceci dit, Derek s'avança pour embrasser la jeune femme qui recula.

- Et la fille?

- Quelle fille? Soupira le jeune homme.

- Celle que tu embrassais dans ta chambre hier!

- Et qu'est-ce que tu venais faire dans ma chambre?

- J'étais venue…non toi d'abord. C'est qui cette fille?

Bon sang, ce que c'était compliquer d'aimer quelqu'un comme Casey! Lui dire je t'aime ne suffisait-il pas? Soupirant, Derek daigna répondre :

- C'était un moyen de t'oublier, qui d'ailleurs fut inutile. Je n'ai rien fait avec elle si c'est ce que tu te demandes. En fait j'étais trop obséder par toi!

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire la jeune femme qui se jeta dans les bras de Derek en murmurant son nom. Lorsqu'elle voulu l'embrasser, il l'en empêcha disant :

- Tu n'oublis pas quelque chose?

- Quoi donc?

- Me dire ce que tu venais faire dans ma chambre hier soir!

Casey s'autorisa un sourire avant de répondre :

- Te dire je t'aime idiot!

Puis elle l'embrassa passionnément…

XxX

Au début, le couple décida de garder leur relation secrète, mais le pot aux roses fut rapidement découvert par leur famille. Ils furent tous heureux pour eux et ne les jugèrent pas. Si ça pouvait apporter l'harmonie dans la famille…

À l'école, par contre, ils durent faire face à tout ce qu'on disait derrière leur dos et ce jusqu'à ce que Derek se décide à dire devant tout le monde qu'il aimait Casey envers et contre tout et qu'il emmerdait tout ceux qui était contre leur amour. Ce fit taire les racontars et le couple pu vivre leur amour au grand jour pour le plus grand plaisir de Casey.

Ainsi, lorsque ce fit un an qu'ils étaient ensemble et que Derek arriva avec un paquet emballer pour Casey, la jeune femme commença :

- Je te pari que…

Ce qui fit rire Derek qui la fit taire d'un baiser avant de lui offrir son cadeau. C'était un magnifique médaillon possédant un D et un C entrelacés sur le dessus. (1)

- C'est magnifique mon amour. Merci.

Casey l'embrassa doucement.

- Je pari que mon cadeau se trouve à l'étage, fit Derek.

La jeune femme eut un sourire coquin pour l'homme de sa vie avant de répliquer :

- Pas encore, mais il y sera dans quelques minutes. Il n'en tient qu'à toi de venir le découvrir.

Puis avec un clin d'œil, elle monta les escaliers sous le regard amoureux de Derek qui n'allait pas tarder à la rejoindre…

Comme quoi, les paris, ça avait du bon non…?

* * *

_(1) D et C, un classique je sais :P_

_Et vi c'est la fin!_

_À la prochaine pour d'autres aventures...:P_

_Big Kiss et un gros merci_

_Romania_


End file.
